Bio Lab (Map)
Bio Lab is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is a Tier 1 Map in Exo Survival. It takes place in a snowy Atlas Laboratory in Monument Valley. Set in an abandoned lab, players fight in human incubation rooms with advanced super soldiers inside and active machinery producing Manticore canisters transport system. Overview Bio Lab features both close quarters indoor combat along with long range outdoor terrain with added verticality for quick and fast-paced action. Most of the indoor areas and sections are very small, perfect for players equipped with close combat weaponry. The outdoor areas however have little coverage for players as hiding spots. Main Location - Laboratory The largest building structure players will venture in. Indoors Generators and Incubation tubes obstruct enemy fire lines or give coverage for players gaining a kill. Connected by biohazardous protection tunnels which offer meduim or long sights, these tight spaces link other rooms to the lab. Outdoors Roof Tops offer sniper or patrolling positions, the outside portion next to the cliff is wide open with a few crates and support structures (for when the new building is placed on). The Manticore transports serves as either jumping points or catwalks. Small rooms and sheds give alternative routes for players to utilize especially in Search and Destroy. Objective Locations Domination The Capture Flags are place in some wide spaces with little or less coverage for players to capture safely on. *A Flag - On top of green generator shed, the glass window next to it provides visual sights for players to kill enemy defenders. *B Flag - Located on the new construction site. Blue crates can slightly be used as safe points in terms of coverage from left sides but will leave defenesless from above or in front **Once the aircraft transport the new building, the B Flag will move on the second floor where it can be guarded by windows and even the minigun mounted at the right window. *C Flag - Underneath Manticore transport, the catwalk has less coverage so going prone is probably safe but isn't optional. This capture flag could be dangerous when enemies utilize the canisters damaging defenders when holding down. Search and Destroy/Search and Rescue The two bombsites are located inside and outside the map. *Bombsite A(Outside) - Next to a power generator behind some blue crates. Jumping on the given structures allows players to aerial ambush on bomb planters. **At the corner where the bombsite is behind, players can camp/defend on a structure that ofers vantage point to the bomb area. *Bombsite B(Inside) - Within the right portion incubation room with a purple incubation tank. **The aircraft carrying the new building will come in on Round 5 and 6, afterwards, it'll stay. The window provides sight for players gaining a kill and defending the bomb until time runs out. **Outside, there are a few bushes that when crouching or proning, it'll offer coverage for defenders when protecting the site Uplink The Satellite station are on the left sections of the map *Sentinel - Back Snow area at the right side of the construction site. Very wide open. *Atlas - At the very back where the power generator is located. Dynamics *Canisters of Manticore are transported throughout the map and shooting them will cause them to explode, killing nearby enemies, and also dropping goo underneath that damage players walking over it. *About halfway through a Domination match, an aircraft will drop in a new building containing a Minigun, which will move the 'B' flag. Gallery View of Biolab AW.png View of Biolab 5 AW.png View of Biolab 4 AW.png View of Biolab 3 AW.png View of Biolab 2 AW.png Biolab Dynamic EventAW.png|Air-dropped new building dynamic. Bio Lab Event.png|Another view of the dynamic. Bio Lab New Room Inside AW.png|Upstairs in the new building (where "B" flag would be in Domination). Bio Lab Room Dropped AW.png|Ground floor of building. Bio Lab Minigun AW.png|The Minigun that is mounted in a window on the top floor of the air-dropped building. Videos Cod aw-free for all 30-0 gameplay|Gameplay in Free-for-All. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Survival Maps